Bite Me!
by Kitkat7049
Summary: Some careless words, pent up jealousy and fight in the Battery Room lead to unexpected developments... But somebody is bound to get hurt. Rated M for a reason - contains strong, lemon flavoured adult content and strong language. First fanfic published here, so any feedback is greatly appreciated :)


**A/N: I don't own any characters in this story - all of that belongs to Bioware. I just write the naughty bits they forgot to add ;) This is strictly a non-profit work, written for fun. It's rated M for a reason, too - strong sexual content and strong adult language (c'mon, it's Jack!) So if you don't like it squicky, don't get too picky! :D Being the first story I've ever published here, I'm curious to know how I did. Also unsure whether to leave this as a one-shot or to develop the story more - any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. Even criticism. Especially criticism! :)**

"Bite me, Garrus! Better yet, bite her; probably how she likes it!"

The words hung in the air as Jane Shepard's cheeks burned crimson and she stared at her boots, unable to deny the truth of the statement, unwilling to betray herself by speaking. Garrus placed a protective hand on her shoulder and pulled her close, glaring at Jack. A trademark smirk was painted over her face, but beneath her casual expression, deep in her eyes, he thought he saw... Hurt, mingled with longing. He shook his head. Must have imagined it. Jack didn't care about anyone, least of all Shepard.

Jack felt white hot jealously pierce her heart like a knife, consuming her even before she was able to recognize the feeling, all of her fears and suspicions confirmed in that one, swift embrace. She felt Garrus' eyes on her, read the contempt in them, and turned away. She stalked towards her students and began to yell at them, venting her frustration, dispelling the tears that threatened to fall and ruin her. Right now, the children were her priority. Everyone else could go to hell. Garrus Vakarian especially.

Garrus stood in the Main Battery, lost in thought, idly running through some calibrations of the Normandy's weapons. He couldn't stop thinking about the way Jack had looked at him, like he was some sort of traitor. Baffled by her hostility, he had come to the conclusion that she must be attracted to Shepard. Although he couldn't blame her for that, it seemed insane - and if Jack thought for one second that he would give up Shepard without a fight, she had tangled with the wrong Turian.

He was snapped out of his contemplation by the sound of the door opening. Shepard glided in, effusive and glowing after the success of the mission at Grissom Academy. She stopped when she saw his face, sensing something wasn't quite right. "Garrus, talk to me. What's wrong? Is it your family? Did you hear something?" He shook his head and pulled her close. Spirits, he loved her. Kind, empathic, strong, and able to read him like an open book, she was just as likely to embrace him as she was to help him retrofit the Normandy's guns. Not to mention conventionally beautiful, although he wasn't sure of the standards of human beauty and was merely taking Kaidan's word, as well as the envious glares he was given by various men on the Citadel when she was at his side, for confirmation. Her bright red hair, sea green eyes and slim hips, vastly unlike the Turian physique, had once seemed so odd, so alien to him. Those days were long passed. "Garrus..." she called in her singsong voice, "Are you there at all? What's bothering you?" She placed a hand on his cheek and he held it there. "Nothing wrong. Sorry, I was miles away. Thinking about the war. And these calibrations still need doing too." She smiled and kissed his cheek before pulling away and backing out the door. "Mm. Sounds serious. I'll leave you to it, then. Come to my quarters tonight? We have a lot of catching up to do." She winked suggestively and shimmied her hips before the door closed. He felt his cheeks burn and the lower part of his armour become suddenly, intensely uncomfortable. He had missed her. He wanted her. Needed her, even. Like a heart needed a beat. So why did his thoughts keep drifting back to Jack?

Jack sat on a crate in the lower part of the Normandy's engine room, her old spot. Lucky no one had thought to conquer it in her absence. Lucky for them, that was. In her current mood, she was prepared to hurt anybody who crossed her. She had reluctantly agreed to join the Normandy's crew while her students were relocated. All of them had been saved. She knew that she should be immensely grateful to Shepard... But instead she felt a deep-rooted hatred. The Cheerleader, loved by everyone. Pretty, popular, perfect. Strong and brave. Succeeded at everything she did. It was sickening. Jack had seen the way Garrus fawned over the Commander, and it tore her up. She still couldn't understand why she had agreed to stay on the ship - it was torture seeing them together. But she wanted the pain. She sighed. Although she was dreading it, she needed to speak to Garrus, and she needed to do it now, before she lost her nerve.

She climbed the steep steps up to the engine room and hopped into the elevator, selecting the Crew Deck as her destination. Garrus would be there, calibrating the Normandy's guns, like always. When he wasn't calibrating Shepard's guns, that was. Jack slapped herself mentally. Hard. In the mental face. She couldn't allow herself to think that or she'd break something. Like Shepard's perfect little nose. The thought comforted her as she steeled herself for what was to come.

Garrus heard footsteps approaching the Main Battery and turned to make a suggestive quip as a woman walked through the door - but it wasn't Shepard. It was Jack. She looked furious and he wondered if she had been thinking about what had happened at Grissom. He knew he should break the ice before she got the chance. "Jack, I've been thinking a lot about everything and-"

She snarled, cutting him off. "Everything being Shepard and how you can't wait to get her out of that armour? Cut the crap, Garrus. I've seen how you look at that bitch." He flinched and took a step back. "Following her around like a dog on your knees, begging for attention. It's pathetic," Jack carried on recklessly, lost in her anger; there was venom in her words, hatred in her eyes. Garrus grabbed her shoulder and growled threateningly; she had said too much. "And you know the whole time you're fucking her, she's thinking of Alenko, wishing she were with him, wishing that it wasn't you - but you're too blind to ever admit it to yourself, let alone to anyone else."

His composure snapped. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her as though she weighed nothing more than air. "Take that back," he whispered, his talons tightening around her neck. Her face, however, remained defiant. "Make me. You know it's the truth." A biotic kick caught Garrus in the side and he was flung backwards into a crate. As he stood, she beckoned him closer - a challenge. He stalked toward her, grabbing her shoulders and pinning her against the wall, his face inches from hers. He had never been so angry in his life. He wanted to toss her out of an airlock - but beneath the rage was another, stronger feeling. One he couldn't bring himself to acknowledge.

Jack felt his hot breath, tepid on her neck, and shivered. Garrus was enraged, she could see that plainly. Deep in his eyes, however, she saw another emotion, hidden away. She had seen it many times before. Lust... Arousal. Every instinct in her body screamed at her to take him, to touch him, to regain control, but she was trapped against the wall, helpless to act. Without warning, he leaned in and slowly ran his cold, rough tongue along her bare neck, stopping when he reached her lips. She shuddered at the strange, wonderful sensation, feeling the Turian grow hard against her stomach before he moved away. Released, she slumped on the floor and he crouched in front of her. "This is wrong. We both know it." Regret was etched across his face, while desire threatened to conquer his body. She acted on impulse, pulling Garrus toward her and stroking his cheek softly, gazing into his eyes. The hesitation was still there, but vanished as he kissed her passionately, his lips crushing against her own, loyalties forgotten. Their tongues met and entwined in a moist knot, savouring the taste. Their eyes closed, lost in the moment.

Exercising more restraint than he knew he possessed, Garrus tore himself from the embrace, sighing heavily. Every thought in his head told him to stop what he was doing and walk away. It wasn't right. It would destroy Shepard, he might lose her forever - and she was his whole world. But his body's needs had taken over, and he wanted this other woman so, so much. He faced her. "Not here. It's too public, anyone could walk in." She shook her head and touched herself through her shirt, a small mewling sound parting her lips. "No, right here. I like the danger. It... Excites me."

Without waiting for a reply, she deftly unlatched the clasps of his armour, tossing it to the floor, leaving him vulnerable before her, exposed. She reached for him and grasped him tightly, eliciting a strangled groan, then guided his hands toward her clothing, urging him to remove it. He obliged, eagerly ripping the tight leather from her chest, growling with voracity when it became apparent that she wore nothing beneath, pale breasts glowing softly under the dim light. Her close fitting jeans proved more difficult - his hands were shaking with trepidation. Eventually, the garments were discarded, tossed to the floor without a second glance.

He knelt before her, his sharp teeth languidly tugging her underwear from her body, working his way further down, grasping her waist and running his lips along her inner thigh. He could feel heat emanating from her core, its cloying fragrance catching in his throat, the scent sweet and mysterious. Wandering tenderly across her lips, savouring her taste, lapping at her juices, he thrust his tongue inside her essence, moving in and out slowly, her wetness enfolding him. He felt her writhe beneath him as he kneaded her, moulded her, he heard her gasp in pleasure. Then his hands found her too, massaging her sweet spot gently in time with her cries. She grew rigid as she reached her climax, her orgasm rocketing through her, her heart thundering, her breath escaping in ragged gasps. She shook violently, chills racking her body.

Garrus stepped forward, taking her in his arms, holding her and stroking her shorn head. He kissed Jack deeply, laying her on the floor, exploring her, gently nibbling the skin on her neck, drinking her in. He followed the pattern of her tattoos with his tongue, mapping her hills and valleys, tracing her warm and supple breasts with his talon, leaning in and holding her nipple between his teeth, feeling it go hard at his touch. She arched her back and held his head against her chest, rubbing the soft skin between his neck and his shoulder, which drew a small shudder from the Turian.

Suddenly she pulled back. He blinked, hurt beyond reason by her rejection, but she only smiled, beckoning him to his feet. He stood, wary. Without preamble, she dropped to her knees before him, her shadowed eyes trapped within his gaze. Her expression asked an unspoken question, he answered with an almost imperceptible nod. Moistening her palms, she locked her hands around him, regarding his alien member with curiosity before tentatively gliding her tongue along the length. The motion sent jolts of pure ecstasy shooting through his body, nearly bringing him over the edge. Encouraged by his response, she grew bolder, enveloping him entirely, her mouth like a furnace, sucking lightly, moving her lips, eager to please. He yelled out, on the verge of losing control, and summoned the strength to drag himself away. He didn't want their encounter to end like that. It wouldn't have been right.

She nodded, understanding what he wanted without having to speak, desperately wanting it herself.  
Release. Fulfilment. The sensation of love, if only for a moment. He lifted her, legs wrapped around his waist in a vice grip, arms encircling his neck, and held her against the wall.  
He gripped her thighs, kissing her urgently. Carefully, he positioned himself at her entrance. She grinded against him, yearning, lustful. He looked to her for confirmation and she deepened the kiss, eyes blissfully closed. He slowly began to thrust into her, she clenched her muscles in shock and pleasure. He stopped, allowing her to relax. When he could hold himself no longer, he entered her again, going faster and deeper, pounding harder and harder. He could feel her heart beat against him as she cried out, tightening her hold on his waist. He exploded inside her, gasping for breath, vision clouded with elation bordering on delirium.

Suddenly he froze, still inside her. His eyes widened as he heard a soft noise. The hum of a biotic amp, outside. Kaidan? He'd tell Shepard, for sure. But the footsteps were too light. Liara? It didn't bear thinking about. No, not Kaidan, nor Liara - worse. Everything that happened next seemed to be in slow motion. They both heard Shepard's clear, sweet tone on the crew deck. She sounded happy, but there was a hint of confusion in her voice. "Garrus... Garrus... You never showed up in my quarters, and it's getting late. Did you get distracted?" She opened the door and stopped, paralyzed. She saw them, naked, entwined, and embedded on each other. Garrus tried to call out, to say something, anything to make this ok, to somehow take everything back, all the words catching in his throat. He watched in horror as her expression changed from full of love to the mask of someone whose world had collapsed. Her skin paled ashen grey, and she let out a small sob, turning and running as hot tears of shame and betrayal began to fall.


End file.
